The Trouble-Makers
by Sora Kawaii x3
Summary: Deep, in the land of Ooo was a unusually large hill, where a human girl, and a pixie lived. They knew about the heroes Finn and Jake, and they were their biggest fans. Trixie (the pixie), in fact had a huge crush on Finn. They would create trouble to attract their heroes, so one day, they could meet...
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble-Makers

Deep, in the land of Ooo was a unusually large hill, where a human girl, and a pixie lived. They knew about the heroes Finn and Jake, and they were their biggest fans. Trixie (the pixie), in fact had a huge crush on Finn.

Daisy woke up for another adventure, a new day. The sun was rising, and the birds were singing. Daisy yawned, stretching her arms out wide.

"Good morning Trixie."

Daisy got up from her bed, grabbing her panda hat, and putting on her shoes.

"Trixie?"

She started to get worried. Trixie was missing. She ran out the door, and stopped, when she realized where she was. She ran straight to Finn and Jake's house, not stopping, or slowing down. _What does she think she's doing?_

Daisy arrived at Finn and Jake's house to see Trixie, peeking through their top window, watching Finn sleep.

"TRIXIE!"

Daisy shouted, and Trixie jumped, falling flat on her face.

"Oh. . . you scared me, haha."

Daisy grabbed Trixie's hand, dragging her along, back to their house.

"You had me worried for a second there."

Trixie giggled, letting Daisy drag her with her.

"Aw, you worry about me?"

Daisy started to get annoyed by Trixie's giggling, and happiness. So she completely ignored what she just said.

"You know, if you really want to meet Finn, I don't think staring at him through his window while he's sleeping, is going to make a very good impression."

Trixie paused for a moment, taking in what she said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think destroying things is a good impression, either."

Daisy rolled her eyes, even though Trixie couldn't see her face. They were almost at the house, when Daisy heard a familiar voice. Her face instantly went red.

"Ooh lala, look who's coming to see you, Daisy."

Trixie winked at her, nudging her shoulder, as they got closer to the voice. Daisy quickly jumped in a bush, pulling Trixie with her, and covering her mouth. She moved a bit of the bush, to peek through.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't meant for me, Peppermint Butler."

"I assure you, it is."

"Well whoever it's meant for, I'm not taking it."

"Come on now, Princess will be very upset if I come back with the same thing she told me to give you."

"I told you, I'm not taking it!"

"Marceline! Come on, please! Come back!"

Marceline stomped away, as Peppermint Butler stood there, staring at a bracelet he had in his hands.

Daisy got out her notebook she always carried with her, and wrote down a note:

**NOTE TO SELF:**

**- do not make Marceline bracelets, or any kind of jewelery for that matter...**

Once Peppermint Butler was gone, Daisy and Trixie jumped out of the bush.

"What was that all about?"

Trixie scratched her head in wonder. Daisy looked down, and saw that the Peppermint Butler had dropped the bracelet on the ground. She quickly picked it up, and examined it. It read "Marceline" in bracelet letters. She shoved it in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. The other chapter was very short, I know... But even though I didn't get any reviews, I will continue my story.**

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

Daisy asked Trixie depressingly. She wasn't in a very good mood for some reason.

"Oh, I know! Let's set our man, the Ice King, up with another princess!"

Trixie suggested enthusiasticly.

"Okay."

Daisy grabbed her skateboard from under her bed, and they were on their way. The Village wasn't too far away from their house, but it was too far away to go on foot.

Once they arrived at the Village, Daisy decided to start walking. She kicked her skatboard up, and carried it from then on.

"Want me to shrink that for you?"

Daisy just glared at Trixie.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Let's just find LSP, and get out of here safely, okay?"

Trixie nodded her tiny head, and they were on their way. They decided to check the woods, since LSP was homeless now. They sneaked their way around the woods, so LSP wouldn't see them. Then, when she least expected it- BOOM! She's getting taken away to the Ice Kingdom.

"Okay, you ready?"

Daisy looked at Trixie, and they exchanged nods. Then, Daisy widened the bag, and quickly snatched it over LSP's head, tying it up tightly.

"Great!"

You could faintly hear LSP's muffled screaming from under the bag. Daisy looked at Trixie, and she took it as her cue to do her thing.

Trixie managed to put LSP in a deep sleep with the flick of her star wand. She winked, and gave Daisy a thumbs up after. Daisy rolled her eyes, slinging LSP over her back, and jumping onto her skateboard to make a run for it.

They took a shortcut to the Ice Kingdom this time, to not be seen in the Village, especially with a giant bag. She was suspicious enough as it is.

They arrived at the door of the Ice Kingdom with their 'secret' knock. Only the Ice King, Daisy, and Trixie knew about it. They were kind of friends now, for working together so long.

The Ice King opened the door with a wide, wrinkly, smile.

"What do pretty lady have you brought me today?"

"LSP."

The Ice King's smile slowly faded.

"Why her? Why can't you ever succeed in bringing me Princess Bubblegum!"

"We are banned from the Candy Kingdom, remember? And just be happy we got you a princess, okay?"

The Ice King gave Daisy a weird look, then looked at Trixie.

"What's with her today? Did you talk to Marceline today? Is that what? Cause I can help you with-"

"She's fine."

Trixie pushed past the Ice King, giving Daisy space to come inside. The Ice King closed the door, and Daisy dropped the bag on the ground.

"Ouch! Oh my glob! Why is it so dark in here? Hello?"

"Perfect timing!"

The Ice King moved the bag into his cellar, and opened it, letting LSP go free. She came out of the bag, and when she realized where she was, she panicked.

"Ahh! Oh my glob what's going on! Ice King, I don't love you, go away!"

Daisy laughed, watching LSP try to escape from the cellar. The Ice King went into a different room, to 'prepare.' Daisy looked over, to see Trixie not taking her eyes off the window.

"Oh desperate Trixie, you."

"Hey, you know what I could do to make a good impression on Finn? I could pretend to be a princess that was trapped here! Yeah! Here, lock me up with LSP!"

Daisy jokingly rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened the cellar, let Trixie in, and quickly closed it.

"Okay. Is that better?"

"Hm. . . actually, you should be in here too! I don't want my best friend to seem like a bad person, either!"

Daisy laughed, and locked herself in the cellar. The Ice King came back with a blanket, picnic basket, and some candles.

"Oh, what are you two doing in there?"

"Shh, it's part of our plan, just pretend that you captured us, too!"

The Ice King gave Trixie a confused look.

"Okay..."

**Okay, so that's it for the second chapter. Was it long enough? Any mistakes? Especially on character, please let me know if I get it right or not! The next chapter will be narration of Finn and Jake's POV.**

**Thanks for reading.3**


End file.
